Mistletoe
by UmbraSomnium
Summary: Harry Potter hates essays. Especially one that needed to be done so close to Christmas. At least Draco Malfoy wasn't done with his either.


**Merry Christmas! Here's a sappy, already been done so many times, drarry story.**

* * *

Harry didn't even realize Ron had been sitting in front of him until he looked up to rub the bridge of his nose. He jumped while the red head stared him down. "What the hell Ron, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Harry mumbled a curse when he realized he spilt ink on his essay. It began to make a bigger mess across the table and drip onto the red carpet.

"Sorry mate." Harry heard Ron say as he spelled the ink spill away. Making sure every drop was gone he looked back at his friend who was looking at Harry's forehead.

The boy raised a black eyebrow and tried to look at his own forehead. "What Ron, what are you looking at?"

Ron, not removing his gaze from Harry's forehead answered. "Did you know your scar moves?" He tilted his head to the side, trying to get a different view.

Harry raised both eyebrows at that. "Pardon?" He slapped his hand across his scar and gave Ron a questioning look.

"Yeah." Ron said nonchalantly and then stood up from his spot on the floor, across from Harry. "It moves with your forehead bunches up in concentration, like it's dancing."

Harry looked up at his best friend with a even more puzzled look.

"Mione sent me to get you. It's time for dinner." Ron turned to the fireplace in the common room and shooed a first year away from it so he could get the flames higher.

"Already?!" Harry jumped up and swore again when he spilt more ink on his parchment.

Ron chuckled and was halfway towards the portrait hole. "You know you've been up here for 7 hours?" He turned to Harry when he climbed out the painting and they began to walk towards the stairs. "Did you even make a indent in your essay?"

"No." Harry stretched his arms over his head and groaned when his back popped. "Why would Slughorn give a seven foot essay this close to Christmas?" He asked exasperated. "Even McGonagall wouldn't do that to us!"

"To be honest with you mate, I hate doing homework and even I got mine done in the week he wanted us to."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well not all of us have a genius for a girlfriend do we?"

Ron laughed. "Sorry mate, even I got it done all by myself."

Harry groaned. "I'm doomed."

When they reached the first floor, Harry had to duck or he was going to be spending Christmas in the Hospital Wing from hitting a huge glass ornament Professor Flitwick was floating down the hallway. Both turned to the Great Hall door to find a very angry girl with long curly brown hair glaring at them.

"Where have you been?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at the boys. A second year Ravenclaw shivered from the look upon Hermione's face and shuffled past her inside the doors.

Ron and Harry shared a look.

"Well this one was staring at me for a hour."

"He was working on his essay." They both said at the same time.

"Honestly." Hermione shook her head, a few brown curls falling into her face. She pushed them out of the way as she turned to Ron. "Staring?" She turned back to Harry. "Still?"

Ron shot a hand out and twirled her around taking her hand, leading her towards the great hall. Harry wrapped his arm around her waist on the other side and helped his friend pull her into the doors. "Come on Hermione, I smell amazing food."

"I'm not done talking to you two." Hermione turned to Harry first. "You should have gotten that done ages ago." Then it was Ron's turn. "And I sent you up nearly a half hour ago to go get him!"

Harry grinned as Ron stuttered, trying to find a good excuse without telling his weird finding that Harry's scar seemed to dance. When they sat he turned to his fellow Gryffindors at the table; Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom.

"What's she flustered about?" The Irish man asked in a whisper as he leaned over the table closer to Harry. Hermione and Ron were arguing over whether it was appropriate or not to stare at someone's scar.

Harry shook his head to Seamus. "Don't ask." He whispered back and then turned to Dean. "What's on today's schedule?" He began to fork sausages onto his plate.

"Slughorn is letting us off easy since the potion essay got the extra week. Burbage wants us to do a essay over the American Civil War but I think we'll be able to get out of that. And Lockhart is going to teach us a new defense spell." Dean said as he placed a handful of chips onto his plate.

It was hard to believe Gildroy Lockhart had a son but Davis Lockheart magically turned up just a few months into the rebuilding of Hogwarts and had been teaching them Defense Against the Dark Arts. Unlike his dad, the bloke was actually quite good and knew his magic.

"I wish I could stay in the tower all day to work on that stupid essay." Harry said as he put ketchup on his plate. A drop landed on his finger and he licked it away.

"Uuu mad uh mole meek." Ron tried to say, his mouth full of bacon sandwich. Bits coming out onto his plate in front of him.

Harry cringed and looked to Hermione who in turn shrugged.

"What was that mate?" Seamus laughed while giving Ron a bewildered look.

Ron swallowed and grimaced at the scraping of his throat from swallowing so much. "We had a whole week and since the famous Harry Potter wasn't done, Slughorn gave us a extra week."

Harry laid his head on the table at Ron's choice of mentioning him. "I don't think it was just me. Look at Malfoy, he's still working on his as we speak." Harry said not even looking up towards the Slytherin table.

The other four turned to the very end Slytherin table and indeed a blond mop was over a parchment, writing furiously.

"How'd you know what Malfoy was doing?" Neville asked.

Harry looked up to see the four staring at him. "I…" He started then blushed and laid his head back down on the table.

Ron rolled his eyes and they turned back to Malfoy who was glaring at them. He sent a crude finger their way then dipped his quill back in ink to begin writing again.

"Well how rude." Hermione said as she turned back around in her seat. "The nerve of him."

Ron shrugged and grabbed her hand. "He's always been a prat, can't see him changing because Harry saved his ass."  
Harry stole another glance at the last table and saw that Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott had sat on either side of Malfoy and were talking rather loudly. Malfoy glared at the table and stole glances to either side of them. His eyes shot up and met Harry's. The boy tore his gaze away then turned his head back to the table and helped himself to some mashed potatoes to his right.

"Harry saved who's ass?" Ginny Weasly sat down on Harry's right, looking at the group strangely.

"Everyone's to be honest." Neville threw a roll to her. With her seeker skills, she caught it without looking a Neville. She continued to stare at the trio.

Harry propped his head onto his hand and sighed. "Can we talk about something else? I'd really just like to be 'Harry' for one school year."

"Sorry chosen one." Ron said eating a piece of ham. "Not going to happen. Special students don't get a extra week to work on their essays."

"Wou're mill murking on sat?" Ginny copied her brothers actions from earlier and talked with her mouth full. Hermione coughed at her with a open eyed glare and Ginny swallowed and grinned sheepishly. "You've been working on that for two weeks." She translated, turning to Harry.

"Actually only a week and a half." Harry corrected her, stealing a chip from Dean's plate.

"Oi!"

"While the rest of us were finished with it last Saturday." Hermione said, ignoring Dean's outburst and raised her eyebrows to Harry.

The boy closed his eyes and sighed again. "It's hard 'Mione. I don't have a clue what my favorite potion is." He looked around the Great Hall. "And it's almost Christmas! I don't feel like doing a essay!"

"Just pick a potion and make something up." Ron said and the plates vanished in front of them. The six teens got up from their spots and headed toward the huge doors.

"Ron!" Hermione stared wide eyed and him, lifting a garland out of her way as she passed. "Harry, you can't just pick something and write lies! That's not fair to the potion or to Professor Slughorn."

"Wouldn't dream of it Hermione." Even though in all reality is what he was doing. Harry cleared off his shoulder where snow had fallen on it from right inside the doors. The teachers had snow magically falling from the ceiling all over the inside of the castle. The only good thing is that it didn't melt and wasn't too cold.

The six had reached the stair case and parted ways; Neville to the Herbology green house, apparently Professor Sprout needed help decorating the trees outside. Ron and Hermione were to help Flitwick in the hanging of the stockings on the fifth floor. Dean, Seamus, and Ginny to help decorate the Quidditch field. Leaving Harry to go back to Gryffindor tower to work on his essay.

Every step seemed hard for the man, dragging his way up the stairs of the first floor. He passed by several younger years, excitedly running down the stairs, exclaiming about Christmas plans and decorations.

"You got nowhere to be Potter?" Harry turned around at the sound of his name and Malfoy stood a few steps below him.

"You're moving so slow." The blond smirked at the man a few steps up from him. He took another step towards him. Harry waited till Malfoy was next to him and they fell in step together.

"You having trouble with Slughorn's essay too?" Harry asked, stealing a glance next to him.

Malfoy sighed and looked towards the ceiling dramatically. "I could die to be honest with you. I don't have a favorite bloody potion and I can't just make up anything. The old man can always tell with my essays."

Harry nodded. "I really didn't think it was going to be that bad." Harry stopped when Malfoy turned down the hall when the reached the top of the stairs. "Where are you going?" He tried not to sound too sad, not wanting to lose the others company so soon.

"To the library. It's far to loud to work in the Slytherin common room. I brought my parchment to the Great Hall hoping to get a moments peace but then Blaise showed up and him and Nott were in a heated discussion over which tasted better; cheese on potatoes or ketchup." Malfoy stuck his tongue out. "Both are idiotic if you ask me."

Harry grinned at him. "They do both sound gross." He wrapped his cloak around him more securely when a gust of wind came from the high window. He looked at the culprit of the sudden cold. "Stupid Slughorn and his stupid essay. And so close to Christmas! Gryffindor tower is loud as well with everyone excited for the holidays."

"You're welcome to join me if you want." Harry looked back down when Malfoy talked. "It is much quieter in there, especially since this is not a normal free time for everyone." Malfoy kept his eyes on the ground as he offered. A slight blush on his pale cheeks.

Harry's face broke out in a smile and he bounded off towards the stairs going towards the second floor. "I'll meet you there!" He yelled over his shoulder and out of Draco's sight.

Draco had a slight smile on his face as he headed towards the Library.

When Harry found Malfoy he was sitting at the farthest table from the door that was closest to the huge windows in the back of the library. The Slytherin looked quite funny with snow falling onto his head ever so often and garland magically floating above his head. He had several books on the table around him and had a few open glancing from here to there. Harry sat across from him and dropped his bag into the seat. He pulled the scroll from his bag and Malfoy raised a blond eyebrow.

"Here let me see how much you have so far." He reached forward to Harry's direction but Harry held it out of his reach.

"You're not allowed to make fun of me." He stated, his eyes in a half glare directed at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes grew darker and his expression full of malice. "Why Potter, is it you picked a potion that I might be able to make fun of you for?" He reached again for the scroll and laughed when Harry blushed. "Don't tell me you picked the Euphoria one." Malfoy reached for the scroll again but Harry held it just out of reach.

"No." The dark haired boy stated simply.

Malfoy sat back and handed him his own parchment. "I'll let you read mine." Harry took the scroll cautiously and began to unroll it. "I did Felix Felicis."

Harry began to read. "Why did you pick that?" He asked as his eyes moved down the parchment reading Malfoy's tiny but neat handwriting.

Malfoy shrugged. "A great idea; luck potion, the stronger it is the more luck you have and the longer it last. But too much and you'd be ruined; always in a state of bad luck, never to be lucky again."

Harry looked up to the blond and was startled that he was already looking at him. He felt a small blush on his cheeks and turned back to the essay in his hand. Finally when he finished reading he handed back to the scroll to the other man. He sighed and handed him his own essay. "Just don't laugh." He wined when Malfoy took it out of his hand.

Malfoy lifted a eyebrow and carefully unrolled the essay. He choked a laugh back but made a slight noise and smirked at the paper in his hands. "Really Potter, Amortentia?"

Harry glared at the boy across from him. "It was the only one I could think of that I could write seven feet about."

"A love potion though? There are a million more possible potions that are way more interesting to write about." Malfoy let out a small cough that could very well be a laugh he covered up badly. His fingers running further down the side of the parchment as he read on.

"It's kind of interesting." Harry started. He gently pulled the scroll and laid it down in front of Malfoy and rested his hand on his own essay. "See here, I wrote how the drinker can fall madly in love with a person by just one drink." He ran his hand down the paper, making sure to rest his hand a little to long onto Malfoy's hand. He knew the blond was blushing but fought to look up at him. "And here it says that the only way it won't work is if the drinker is already in love with the brewer." Harry then took this opportunity to look into Draco's eyes. The blond stared back, willing the other to continue.

"Anything else?" The Slytherin's voice cracked slightly. Neither backing down from the others stare.

Harry leaned closer across the table. Only a few inches away from Malfoy. He snatched his scroll back from him and grinned. "Not yet. Still writing it."

Malfoy let out a breath while Harry sat back in his seat. He was glad the other didn't look up again because his face was three different shades of red.

Harry he pulled out his ink bottle and quill. "How much more do you have to write?" The dark haired man broke the silence and looked up to the blond once more.

Draco blinked and looked down to his scroll. "Just a few feet."

"That's longer than mine but mine has more thickness to it."

Malfoy choked and looked up to Harry. "What?" He coughed into his hand and stared wide eyed at the other man.

"I said that's more than mine but I believe mine has more written to it." Harry raised a eyebrow. "S'matter Malfoy, think I was talking about something else?"

Harry did this almost every day to Draco; he would linger his hand a little to long on Malfoy's arm or say something that could have been taken very wrong if in any other contexts. It was Harry's favorite game to see how far he could push Draco.

Malfoy blushed and hid behind his scroll. "Nothing. Work on your essay Potter." His voice full of malice.

Harry grinned and dipped his quill into the ink. "Sure thing."

Malfoy raised his arms above his head and cringed when he felt snow all over the top of his head. He brushed it all off then lifted his arm up and raised the robe sleeves to see his watch.

"We better go Potter, it's way past the rest of the years curfew."

Being the select few to come back to Hogwarts as 8th years had left them with a few privileges one was that they didn't have a curfew like the other years did. McGonagall thought if they were old enough to fight in a war, they were old enough to know when to go to bed.

Malfoy looked in front of him to see a mess of black hair on the table. It took him a few moments to register in his mind that Harry had fallen asleep on his parchment, quill fallen off to the side of his hand and his glasses pressed into his face from laying down on them.

Draco smiled at the sleeping boy in front of him. He reached his hand out and pinched a piece his hair between his fingertips. He couldn't believe this was the hair of the savoir of the wizarding world.

As much as Malfoy would like to deny his feelings, he couldn't anymore. He knew he was in love with the green eyed boy, more than he would care to admit out loud. It started as respect when Harry saved him from the fire, then moved onto infatuation when they started school again and he saw the boy everyday. As of late Malfoy knew he was in love.

Harry started to stir and Draco let go of the hair and shot his hand back as if it were burned. When the boy didn't wake Draco let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Scar head." He smiled and mumbled quietly as he began to put his ink bottle and quill away.

He was almost done closing all the books when he noticed Harry was still sleeping. Aiming a swift kick under the table at the hero's knee, Draco grinned when Harry jumped up immediately. His grin grew wider when the green eyed boy glared across the table.

"It's past curfew." Was all he responded to the glare.

Harry rubbed his knee and seethed though his teeth from the pain. "So? We don't. I was pretty comfortable sleeping here."

"On a table?" Malfoy asked, not even looking up as he closed books and stacked them up beside him.

"A table is good for a lot of things."

Draco looked up to see Harry staring back with dark eyes. He hid behind the stack of books and blushed. He didn't remove himself from his hiding spot till he heard the cracking of bones. Harry was standing up, popping his back, leaning from side to side.

"Come on." He held his hand out to the boy who glared at the hand and stood on his own accord.

On their way through the hallway towards the stairs, Malfoy became well aware of how close they were, Harry's hand occasionally bushing against his own. Curse his pale skin, he was glad of how dark it was. They reached the stairs and Harry stared to head down to the ground floor.

"Where are you going?" Malfoy asked, nodding towards the stairs going to the second floor. "Gryffindor tower is on the seventh floor. Are you still half asleep?"

"I'm walking you back." Harry grinned. "Wouldn't want you to get lost." He lifted his eyebrows in a seductive manor.

Draco blushed for the what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night and followed behind Harry. "I'm a grown man, I can walk myself back." He said as he pushed past the man to walk down the stairs.

"I know." Harry whispered. Malfoy turned back to him again and took a sharp breath from the look Harry gave him. His eyes turned back sharply forwards and down, he would much rather stare at the stairs in front of him then see a look like that directed at him when he couldn't do anything about it.

They reached the basement floor and turned towards the hallway that led to the Slytherin Dungeons. Neither really wanted to be without the others company. They walked slower down the hallway.

"Here kitty, kitty." A scratchy voice could be heard from the end of the hallway. "Where are you Mrs. Norris?" A light could be seen getting closer and closer to the end of the hallway.

Draco turned to Harry and they shared a bug eyed look. The next thing Malfoy knew is Harry had grabbed his arm and dragged him towards a tapestry immediately to their left.

"Wh…?!"

"I know Filtch can't really get us into trouble anymore but it's still awful to be caught after curfew." Harry interrupted and pulled him into the forgotten hallway behind the hanging.

"I heard something this way girl." They heard shuffling and cane clinking from beside them.

Draco turned to see if there was anyway Filtch could see them from the hallway when he slipped on some of the snow falling and started to fall. A hand wrapped around his upper arms and pulled him back towards them.

He looked up and realized he was extremely close to Harry. His gaze shot to right above Harry's head and had grabbed the blond's attention. It was a sprig of mistletoe magically hanging above the savior's head. He stared at it, confused as to why it was handing there.

"Draco?"

The boy in question lifted his head to look Harry in the eyes. A blush on his cheeks remembering how close they were."

"Draco?" Harry repeated. He was holding onto Draco's arms from their almost fall from earlier.

"Why is that floating?" Draco finally said as he looked down into Harry's eyes.

The green eyed boy laughed. His smile contagious to the blond and Draco seemed to forget their situation for a moment. They seemed only centimeters apart when they seemed to grow closer.

"Do you know the muggle tradition about being under mistletoe?" Harry asked the blond in his arms.

He looked back up to the weed above their heads. "No." his voice shaky as he responded, not wanting to look into the green eyes in front of him.

"It's muggle tradition that if you get caught under mistletoe you're suppose to kiss the other person."

Draco tore his eyes away from the mistletoe to look at the man in front of him. "Kiss? Why?" he whispered back.

"In Norse mythology mistletoe was a symbol of love and friendship. You were suppose to greet a lover or a friend with a kiss under it."

Malfoy swallowed a lump in his throat when Harry said lover. "Oh." Was all he responded. He took note that Harry had still not let him go. In fact, his grip on him tightened.

"Mhm." Harry grinned again. "I'd hate to let a tradition go." His eyes became darker as he stared into Draco's eyes.

Draco lifted his eyebrows in surprise. A silent 'o' on his lips as Harry started to pull him closer and. Grey eyes shot to his mouth, then back to his green eyes.

"If it's tradition." His voice in a whisper.

Harry grinned and hooked a finger under Malfoy's chin and brought them closer till their lips met. Draco immediately squeezed his eyes shut.

A small gasp was let out of Draco's mouth and Harry took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. He swirled it on the other man's lip and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Draco's hands came up to grip the front of Harry's robes and sighed into the boys mouth. Then all to soon, Harry pulled back from him. His eyes shot open to see Harry smiling down at him.

"Glad we got to uphold tradition." Malfoy said quietly, not wanting to let the savoir go so soon, not believing this to be real.

"It's also tradition that you and the person can kiss without mistletoe."

Draco lifted a eyebrow to him. "I don't believe that's true." He said as he strained Harry's tie in front of him.

Harry grinned and pulled the blond even closer to him. "I might have made that part up."

Malfoy lifted his hands from the front of Harry's robe and slipped his glasses off. He closed them and placed them in Harry's front robe pocket. He wrapped his arms around his neck. "I'll forgive you." He said as their lips met once more.

* * *

 **Hope this finishes your Christmas off nicely!**

 **-E**


End file.
